Magic, Marriage, and Mystery Galore
by tkdprincess96
Summary: Merlin tells Morgana about his magic in 2.03, and teaches her magic, along with Arthur who also develops powers, and Merlin knows why.Uther is forced to allow magic to honor a promise made years ago, to marry Morgana to Prince Emrys. Full summary inside.
1. Prolouge

**Here is yet another fabulous story by your's truly. And now, here is the full summary. dun dun da dunhh!**

_**When Monrgana confides in Merlin about her magic in 2.03, he chooses to tell her about his gifts, and promises to teach her. Now, a week later, Arthur starts to develop the same symptoms as Morgana, just without the dreams. Will Merlin be able to handle both of the Pendragons, or will he fall flat? Now, Uther is forced to remember an old promise that was made before the Great Purge, an arranged marriage to Prince Emrys of Cynbearn, also known as the greatest sorcerer ever? Uther is forced to repeal the ban on magic, but is it worth it to Morgana to give up one prison for another? Find out in, 'Magic, Marriage, and Mystery Galore'!**_

Prologue:

"I'm scared Merlin." Morgana whispered. "I don't know what's happening anymore." Seeing that Merlin was unchanged, she added, "Please."

Merlin tried to change her views. "Gaius will be back soon, he'll be able to help you."

"No!" Morgana interjected. "I don't want any more remedies, they won't do any good." She stepped closer to Merlin. Her distress rose further. "It's magic Merlin." Her voice grew softer, and the impact of what they were dealing with started to hit home.

Merlin said, "What?"

Morgana immediately rose to defend her credibility. "I'm your friend Merlin; you know that I wouldn't make this up." She cried.

Merlin nodded. "Of course."

Morgana's hopes rose up. "Then you believe me?" she saw the expression on Merlin's face. "You think that it's magic too. Please, I just need to hear someone say it." Her voice was laced with distress once more. "So that I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it."

Merlin spoke. "You're magic." Morgana's face fell, feeling as though someone had signed her death sentence. "More precisely, a seer." Morgana looked up at him.

"How can you be so sure? What you know about magic?" Morgana's voice grew higher.

Merlin replied in the same calm voice as before. "Your dreams, they're not just dreams. You're seeing the future." Morgana's head started to shake. Maybe coming to Merlin wasn't such a good idea. "Every time you dream something, every one of your nightmares, they come true. Arthur being killed by Sofia, which nearly happened. What you saw did happen, but he was saved. And for the record, dragging a sopping wet Arthur out of the lake of Avalon is _not_ easy. Especially with all of his armor."Merlin smiled with a small attempt at humor. However, this just added to Morgana's anguish.

"What?" she started to cry. "Arthur, he nearly…" at Merlin's nod, she added, "and you saved him?"

Merlin gave her a small smile. "Believe me; saving Arthur's arse isn't nearly as easy as it sounds. It's practically a full time job."

Morgana rushed towards him. "Thank you," She looked up at him. "for keeping my brother safe." She gave a smile for the first time that evening. Then a look of shock came over her face. "Wait," she looked up at him, face strewn in a look of confusion. "How do you save Arthur's life so much? And why are you taking my news so easily" Morgana immediately backed up from him. "You're not going to betray me to the king, are you?" her face showed no expression but fear, which now dominated her entire body.

"What, of course not? What makes you think that?" Merlin looked hurt at Morgana's accusation. "I won't say a word, I promise." This did nothing to assuage Morgana's fears.

"How do I know for sure that you won't tell on me? When it comes to magic, Uther has no wish for them but death. His love for me does not extend nearly far enough. You heard about the Great Purge. How he ruthlessly murdered innocents. What's to stop him from turning on me?" Morgana ended highly. "I've already been imprisoned; the next thing is the flames or the chopping block."

Merlin looked torn. "I don't know what Uther will do to you, but I do know that I could never turn you in." Merlin ended looking straight into her eyes. "I won't turn in an innocent, one that had no choice when it comes to magic. I won't turn in a fellow." Merlin's choice to tell her about his magic was a gut choice, thinking that it was for the best. Despite Gaius's orders, he wouldn't let her stumble around lost, confused, and lonely in this world. It would only add suspicion, and get her killed.

Morgana was shocked. Merlin was magic? All of a sudden, all of the pieces came together. How he was always in the right place at the right time, how he was able to save Arthur's life, how things always went their way while he was around. "You're magic."

Merlin's eyes looked at the ground, the door, the books, anywhere except for Morgana. "Yeah."

Morgana took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "Since when?"

"Since the day I was born." Morgana looked at him, shocked. Merlin gave her a wry smile. "Mother says that the day I was born I broke her favorite pot from across the room, just by looking at it. I did such things throughout my childhood. Mother never left me alone, and made sure that I was under supervision at all times."

"So if you broke anything, they'd know, and could fix it?" Merlin chuckled at her assumption.

"That, and to make sure that they could get me down if I started levitating myself and floating to the ceiling again." Morgana looked surprised, and then burst out laughing. "First time it happened, we were outside. Mother considered putting a leash on me, but then settled for holding my hand at all times while outside, which didn't happen very often until I learned to control my magic."

"That must be annoying." Merlin looked at her in disbelief.

"Annoying? I was rarely allowed outside from when I was two to when I was seven. And when I was outside, I couldn't run off and have fun. It was TORTURE!" Merlin ended dramatically. Morgana giggled.

"Oh, if that had happened to Arthur, he might have become less of a prat." Merlin pouted.

"Why couldn't something like that _have_ happened to Arthur?" Morgana gave him a look of disbelief.

"Because Uther would have him killed."

Merlin said, "No, he wouldn't of. He needs an heir, and Arthur is his only choice. He would have gotten rid of the ban before killing his own son. His love extends that far, I can assure you."

"You're right. I wish that had happened to Arthur."

"Yes, Arthur wouldn't be a prat, Camelot would be safe for magic, and my job would be a lot easier."

The two of them talked about how Camelot would be like if there was no ban on magic for what seemed to be hours. Eventually they fell asleep, Morgana's head on Merlin's shoulder, his head resting on hers, arms wrapped around her waist. When Gaius came in at four o'clock from finally getting the herbs he needed for a particular potion for Morgana's nightmares, he was greeted with such a sight. Upon seeing a smile on Morgana's face, he realized that sometimes comfort from another was better than any of his potions. He put the herbs down, and woke the two up.

Morgana instantly went to her chambers, refusing Merlin's attempts to accompany her, saying that her returning from Gaius's chambers was not that uncommon, and he following would only arouse suspicion. So he returned to his bed, and she hers, both thinking about the conversation that took place, thinking only one thought as they drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"Nothing will ever be the same."


	2. Chapter 1: The Deal

**Hey, tkdprincess96 here, with the second chapter of MMMG, review, please, though I was very pleased. 12 reviews with one chapter! I love you guys! And to all the alerters or favoriters, I thank you as well. I like to know that people are following my stories; it gives me something to write for. And wish me luck, for tonight was the opening night of the school play, and we have the second one tomorrow. Hopefully we can get the microphone situation figured out, and everything will run smoothly. And no one will skip anything… Sorry for rambling, but seriously, no one could hear the cops and Jonathan. For those interested, it was Arsenic and Old Lace. It's a funny play.**

**Any who, now that that's over with, review, review, review! Though I guess I can't ask for much else… though this is five typed pages too…**

**Now, on with the story!**

Morgana woke up, and looked outside at the bright sun. How long had she been asleep? Gwen came inside, carrying a tray of hot food.

"Your breakfast, milady."

Morgana smiled at her maidservant. "What time is it?" she asked as she ate her food. Honestly, she couldn't remember having such an appetite in such a long time.

"It is nearly mid-day." Gwen said with a smile. "I can't remember the last time you slept so long. Did you have any dreams?"

Morgana gave her friend a wide grin. "No, none. I actually slept well for once."

"Any idea why?" Gwen inquired. "I mean, if we can do the same thing again, you could stop your nightmares. Was it a new sleeping draft, or powder, or anything like that?"

Morgana blushed a little as she thought of the reason. "No, nothing like that."

Gwen put her hands on her hips as she faced her mistress. "Alright, you don't blush, at least not for good reason. Just tell me, it's for your own good. "She ended softly. Then she realized what she was doing. "Forgive me, milady, I didn't mean to push."

"No, it's alright." Morgana interrupted. "If you must know, I had a bit of trouble sleeping, so I went to Gaius's chambers, but he wasn't there, Merlin was. Merlin saw that I was upset, and somehow cheered me up. We fell asleep, when Gaius came in and woke us up. I went to my chambers, and he his. That's all there is too it." After seeing the disbelief that graced Gwen's face, she added, "I swear."

"Alright, I'm sure the two of you just _talked_. Don't worry; I won't say a word to the king, or Arthur. I promise."

"I'm telling the truth. He told me stories about his childhood, his friends, how he once hung from a tree branch and couldn't come down." Morgana smiled softly as Merlin's anecdotes that he had slipped in while they were talking about magic came to mind. "He made me laugh." She looked up at Gwen. "I don't want this feeling to leave."

Gwen smiled softly at her friend. "You're talking like a little girl with her first crush. Don't worry, I won't tell." Morgana looked up at her friend gratefully.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Of course milady." Morgana playfully glared at Gwen.

"Gwen…" Gwen blushed as she remembered her lady's request.

"Sorry, Morgana." She corrected, and then took the empty tray away. Morgana stood and walked over to her wardrobe, looking over her clothes.

"I think that I'll wear the blue one today." Gwen rushed over, took the blue dress out of the wardrobe, and laid it across the screen. Morgana stepped behind the screen and changed quickly, chatting casually with her maid. She looked out of her window, and saw her foster-brother out in the training grounds, supposedly training. He wasn't getting much out of it, since he was training with Merlin, the worst fighter out there. Morgana laughed as she saw Merlin stumble and fall to the ground, Arthur standing over him with a sword to his neck. After a minute, Arthur let Merlin up, and started back to the castle, Merlin trotting behind gratefully. Arthur said something to Merlin, which made him visibly groan. Around ten minutes later, Merlin and Arthur exited, ready for a hunting trip and on their way out of the city quickly.

"Morgana?" Gwen's voice broke through her reverie. She looked back up at her maid, confused. "You've been staring out the window for the past fifteen minutes; I've been trying to get your attention."

Morgana pasted a smile on her face. "Yes Gwen, I'm fine." She apparently didn't convince her, because she came over to the window, and saw the last of the hunting party leaving.

Gwen smiled as she guessed what her mistress had been staring at. "Ah, Merlin I see. Are you sure all you did was talk?"

"Yes, Gwen, I'm sure. Well, I hugged him, but that hardly counts, it was purely platonic." Morgana said, exasperated with her maid.

Gwen merely raised her eyebrows suggestively. "I'm sure it was. Or was it just a show for Gaius?" Morgana gaped at her servant's boldness.

"Gwen! How can you suggest such a thing! We both know Merlin to be a perfect gentleman; do you really think he would attempt such a thing?" Gwen sighed as the truth of her mistress's statement set in.

"I suppose that's true. He would cut off his own head before he attempted anything with you, or with any other woman. Though with you, it would only save the king time, because we all know that he would behead any man that went near you."

"That is true. Though no one need worry for Merlin's sake, for we all know he would attempt nothing. I swear, all the man needs is a noble background and the training to fight and he'd be a model knight. I think the man had the knight's code read to him over his cradle rather than lullabies." Morgana ended with a slight laugh, and received a chuckle from her friend.

"You have a good point, Merlin is a standard gentleman, and lives by the code of chivalry, I've noticed. When I first met him, he told me he was in disguise, maybe he was trying to tell me something?" Morgana laughed at her friend's suspicions.

"Gwen, I think you're looking into it too much. Honestly, do you think Merlin is capable of keeping something like that from us?" as the words came out of her mouth, Morgana regretted them, remembering what she had been told the previous night. She had never thought that Merlin could be a sorcerer, and yet he proved her wrong. She shook her head. Merlin was her friend, he was the only one who could help her now, and she had to trust him.

Gwen however, just laughed. "You're right about that, milady. The man's an open book."

"Gwen..." Morgana said, mildly threatening.

"Sorry, Morgana but you realize in public, I have to call you milady, or else I'll get into trouble." Morgana laughed lightly at this.

"Alright, in public, I guess you can call me 'milady'. Otherwise, its-"

"Morgana, I know." Gwen smiled at Morgana, who grinned back.

"Alright, now that that's settled, what shall we do today?" The two girls set about talking, gossiping really, about who was coming to visit, where to go, and who was doing what. Gwen continued to try to get Morgana to open up more, but she didn't budge.

Eventually the two girls went down to the gardens, and walked around there for a few hours. After a while, the two boys came back with the rest of the knights, stags and rabbits slung across their shoulders. Merlin took the smaller ones, and started the trek up to the castle to bring the food to the kitchens for dinner tonight. The rest of the knights with food started up with him. Morgana and Gwen made their way quickly up to Morgana's to get her ready for dinner with Uther and Arthur. Though the urgency was probable more to make her presentable for Merlin, rather than the royals.

That night, after the feast, Merlin was heading to the Lady Morgana's chambers with another sleeping draft in hand from Gaius. Personally, he didn't know why he bothered; they had no effect. Maybe he just wanted an excuse to see her again, make sure the previous night had been real. That he hadn't imagined it all. That she had magic, and had accepted his. That maybe one day, she wouldn't hate him for what he did to her that she would understand why.

He knocked on her door, carefully, politely, making sure that she heard him all the same. A few seconds later, he heard the rustle of her dress, and then she appeared at the door, opening it wider when she saw who it was. "Merlin." A smile appeared on her face, and one identical appeared on Merlin's.

"Milady." Merlin replied with a nod of his head.

"Please, come in." Morgana gestured inside. Merlin started to back out.

"No milady, it wouldn't be proper, I'm just here to deliver your medicine from Gaius. That's all." Merlin was stumbling all over his words, silently cursing himself. Honestly, what was with him today?

Morgana, however, was insistent. "Merlin." Merlin stared at her, confused. "Now." With a pointed glare from her, Merlin walked meekly into her room, her following and shutting the door behind them tightly. When they got inside, Morgana sat on her bed, leaving Merlin standing awkwardly in front of her.

"I want you to teach me magic." Merlin, startled at her request, perked his head up.

His voice shaky, he stammered, "what?"

Morgana sighed impatiently. "I told you, I want you to teach me magic."

"Milady, it's not that simple. You're a Seeress, not a sorceress, or witch." Morgana stood up, exasperated at his statement.

"Then how do you explain the fire, or the vase breaking?" when he was able to give no response, she continued. "Merlin, I know I have magic, and I know it's not restricted to my dreams. Please, Merlin, I'm scared I'm going to lose control and do _something_ n front of Uther, and I'm going to end up dead for it. Please, Merlin, I'm begging you. I need your help. I have to learn how to use my powers." Giving Merlin one last desperate look, he cracked.

"Alright, I'll be by tomorrow with a spell book, we'll begin lessons. I'll teach you magic." When he finished, Morgana had a large grin on her face.

"Thank you Merlin, you don't know what this means to me." She moved to hug him, and he let her. He wrapped his arms around her in a friendly embrace, and she hugged even tighter. "Thank you."

Merlin, attempting to cut the mood, said, "Well, I best be going. Gaius is going to wonder what's kept me. Also if I come back from the chambers of the king's ward, what are people going to think?"

"That we're two young people in love having a secret affair so you don't get killed." With that statement, Merlin was shocked into looking up. Morgana smiled at the look on his face. "Oh, come on Merlin, you're a servant, you know how you all gossip." This brought a smile to Merlin's face.

"We gossip because we have to have some form of entertainment while we work. Honestly, what do you think we would do with ourselves otherwise? The king really has no idea of what goes on in his own castle." Merlin retorted.

"Of course he doesn't otherwise you and I would be dead."

"True, yet another reason why it's a good thing the king is so ignorant and blind. Of course that's what started the Great Purge in the first place…"

"You're going to have to tell me the full story of that one day. Growing up in Camelot, you don't learn the full side of anything that has to do with magic." Morgana ended crossly. Uther was a real pig-head.

Merlin laughed. "Alright, it's going to take a while though. It's a long period of time, and a brutal one, started for many reasons. Though mainly Uther's stupidity." _Wow, Merlin, so are you. What are you thinking, talking like this? She's still the king's ward. And I can't take the risk of her finding out…_

"Merlin?" Merlin shook his head, and saw the lady Morgana standing in front of him, much closer than he remembered. "Maybe you should go."

Merlin quickly backed up and agreed. "You're probably right, it's getting late, and I have to be up early to get Arthur his breakfast." At this, Morgana seemed guilty.

"Oh, I forgot, you have to take care of Arthur too. Well, you get going, I won't keep you longer."

Merlin bowed his head at her. "Thank you, milady."

Morgana, using a reproachful tone, said, "Merlin, I don't want you to call me any titles. I'm you're pupil now, if anything, I have to show you respect. Call me Morgana now, I insist, or I will tell Uther." She ended, joking a little. Merlin saw this, and smiled too.

"Alright, _Morgana_ I will see you tomorrow, agreed?"

"Agreed." They stood like that for some time, when Merlin backed away slowly.

"I have to go." Morgana smiled and bade him goodnight. When he was halfway out the door, he paused, and leaned back, saying, "Morgana?" She looked up at him at this.

"Goodnight, slǽp fægere lǽtan náht drefan incer gerestan hwænne se mergan." With the final phrase in the old tongue, his eyes flared gold, and Morgana felt sleepy instantly.

"What did you say?"

Merlin smiled at her kindly. "Just an old prayer. I don't think you'll have any trouble with dreams from now on." And with that he slipped out of the door, and Morgana sat down on her bed. Quietly she readied herself for bed, not bothering to ask Gwen for help, who was busy in the kitchens. When she was finished, she laid down, and fell asleep instantly, with no dreams that night, or ever again.


	3. Chapter 2: Morgana's first lesson

**Hello all reviewers who have remained faithful to this story, I love you all! Seriously, 21 reviews, and over a thousand hits! I feel like I'm going to cry, this is my Second most popular story, and the good stuff is coming soon, I have a chapter plan for this entire story. As long as I stick to the plan, this story will have10 chapters and an epilouge. Next chapter will involve the start of Mergana's development, and an appearance from the Great Dragon himself! You guys are so special, you get a write so dedicated that she has chapter plans. **

**Like I said last chapter, review even if it's only to tell me that you hate it, but tell me what you think, what you liked, and what made you hate it. I see reviews as a way to make an author's writing better, and that is what I ask you to use it for. I am a humble writer, at the mercy of you and your computers. Tell me what is bad, and I promise to at least try to fix it.**

**Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 3

Merlin took a deep breath, and knocked on the door to the Lady Morgana's chambers. He didn't know why he agreed to this, it was stupid and reckless, and he was bound to get caught, but he agreed anyway. If he was found by the patrol with a spell book, en route to Morgana's chambers, he would be executed immediately. Times like these made him wonder how he was even alive.

His thoughts were interrupted when Morgana opened the door, and gestured for him to come inside quickly. Merlin obliged happily, and closed the door behind him. Morgana turned to face him, concern on her face. "I was worried you wouldn't show."

Merlin laughed lightly. "I always keep a promise." He set the book down and opened it to the first page. "Why don't we start with something simple? What's the most common thing that happens when your magic lashes out?"

Morgana took a deep breath and answered. "Well, sometimes I set something on fire, or something explodes."

Merlin nodded, "let's work on controlling the fire. That way, if it happens again, you can at least get it to the fireplace or something. So Uther doesn't suspect sorcery."

She nodded, the gravity of what she was doing coming down. "Alright, let's get started."

Merlin said, "Alright, if you want to do a spell, you have to concentrate. You can't let your emotions get in the way, otherwise it either won't work, or it will get out of control. If you let your magic run you, it will consume you, and Uther will get suspicious if another "freak accident" occurs."

Morgana nodded. "What's the spell?" she whispered, eager yet nervous.

Merlin held out his hand in a loose fist and whispered quietly, just loud enough for her to hear, "_forbearne_." His eyes flashed gold, and he uncapped his hand, revealing a small flame, barely the size of those on candles. Morgana's eyes light up and Merlin understood that she too had felt the presence of magic that had rushed through the room, into his hand. He held the flame for a few seconds, and then released the magic that held it there, letting it vanish. "Now you try."

Morgana gulped, and whispered the spell carefully, but nothing happened. So she tried again. And again. And yet nothing ever happened.

"Why isn't it working?" her frustration overflowed and her eyes flashed gold. The wardrobe doors opened and closed quickly, flapping like wings. A quick muttering from Merlin, and a flash of gold, and the doors ceased to move. The two stood still, waiting for someone to investigate the noise, but no one did. A sigh of relief was released from them at the same time, and the tension was released as well.

Morgana looked up at Merlin. "Why can't I do this?"

Merlin smiled softly at her and explained. "You're not concentrating on the magic. You're concentrating on the words. There is a huge difference. You have to find the magic that is inside you, and call it up. Close your eyes, and think. Where do you feel your magic gather?"

Morgana di as he asked. "My chest."

"Good. Now follow the stream of magic to its core. Can you feel where it is strongest?"

"Yeah." By now Morgana's voice sounded faraway, as if she were in a dream, and if where her magic was placed was the reality.

Merlin stood behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing his mouth down to by her ear. "Now try." He breathed the words barely there. His warm breath coated her shoulder, sending shivers down Morgana's spine, and giving her the strength to try.

"_Forbearne_" this time, the spell worked, and a little flame appeared in her hand, and stayed for a few short seconds before disappearing. Morgana felt a smile creep onto her face, and she turned her face around to face Merlin. A grin was present on his face too, as well as pride. Pride in his student for performing the spell. Pride in him for teaching her.

"That was good. Really good actually, I almost didn't think you were going to get it, that one took me _hours_ to master."

Morgana felt her smile widen, and teased, "oh, so the student does it better than the master? That's how things work these days, because I'm sure it's not like that."

A deep blush was brought to Merlin's cheeks, and he retorted quickly, "hey, I taught myself. You have an advantage here. You actually have someone to tell you the tools of the trade. Now come on, try it again."

Morgana tried it again, and this time it lasted about ten seconds before flickering out into oblivion. Morgana grinned wider still, and Merlin's did the same. She practiced for hours, getting better each time. Eventually, after around three hours, she perfected the spell. She had a small flame hovering around her hand for an hour as she and Merlin talked about magic, the theory, some other simple spells for her to try, until he told her to let it go. She let it go, and Merlin suggested that they try a simple levitation spell. Merlin had to look it up, because he never had the need for such spells, seeing as that was the sort of thing he could do mentally.

"_Hebban_" with those words, the smooth, azure waves of Merlin's eyes flashed a bright gold, like the sun. A delicate flower that had been sitting on the side table slowly moved upwards, and was placed into Morgana's hands. She smiled softly, at the gift before casing her room, looking for objects that she could levitate. Her pale green eyes soon settled on a simple red ribbon that had been used to secure her hair that night at dinner. Morgana focused on it, and did as Merlin had said earlier, bringing her magic to the surface before whispering the spell calmly, grinning as the ribbon floated up into the air, and closing her eyes as she willed the ribbon over, smiling harder when it paused in front of her, and she turned to look at Merlin, who was smiling right along with her. He leaned forward, going closer and closer until he was only an inch from her face.

"It's getting late, I should go." Merlin spoke softly, sounding regretful. Morgana dipped her head, turned around fully, and smiled gracefully.

"Thank you Merlin. I owe you a lot. Knowing that I'm not alone here, that I've got a kindred spirit, well, it means a lot."

Merlin grinned playfully, and teased, "hey, not quite a kindred spirit." Morgana glanced up at him, puzzled, and showing it. "Uther will hesitate to execute you, me he'll just call for the executioner and behead me if I get discovered."

"Well, let's just pray that he doesn't find out."

"Yeah." Merlin looked around the room, and asked, "Hey, can I stash my book in here? I mean, with the guard, and if I'm seen carrying a book every night to your room, it's going to look suspicious."

"Sure. There's a secret passage that goes from my room to the north tower, we can hide it somewhere in there."

"Thanks. I just don't want to take chances. I mean, I can try to pick out the spells beforehand, but there's no guarantee that I will remember them perfectly. I mean, one syllable wrong, and you've got a broken stone dog instead of a live one."

Morgana laughed quietly, and said, "Maybe you better get going now."

"Yeah." Merlin started toward the door, and turned once there, and bowed his head slightly, and bid her goodnight. She bid him the same, and ensured that he would return the following night. Merlin left, and got back to his own chambers without trouble, thanking the gods of the Old Religion all the way.

When the two were both in their beds, deep beneath the castle, the Great Dragon smiled. The prophecy of Emrys and Morgaine was being fulfilled, and in the morning, he was going to ask the ward of the king to pay him a visit. It was time that she heard her own path for life, whether or not she liked it.


	4. Discussions with Dragons in Dungeons

_Morgana_. Morgana looked around her chambers, wondering who was there. At first she thought it might have been Gwen, but ruled out that possibility when she saw that there was no sunlight coming through the window, and Gwen knew better than to wake her before eight. Then the voice sounded again. _Morgana._ She then realized that the voice was distinctly male, which she hadn't caught through her sleep-ridden haze, and unrecognizable as well. The voice sounded cracked, ancient, and over all, magical.

_Magic._

That was probably the cause for the voice. A thrill of excitement surged up Morgana's spine. There was another magical person in the castle! She and Merlin weren't alone! Maybe Merlin even knew who, but didn't think to tell her. She sat up straight, and grabbed her dressing gown, slipping her feet into a set of soft leather boots as she did so. Perhaps the person was outside her room, or waiting for her, or…

_Come Morgana._ But where was the mysterious voice coming from? And why wouldn't Merlin tell her about possible strange voices. Unless, he didn't know.

It was stupid, Morgana knew, and Arthur had always said that her constant curiosity was what was going to get her killed, but she didn't care. There was something about that voice that made her _want_ to follow it, something completely irresistible. Morgana could hear the power behind the words, the force of the person calling. Well, best not to keep them waiting. After all, she was magic. What harm could another magical being wish upon her?

Morgana followed the voice, her magic pushing her towards the sound. She evaded the guards carefully, even though curfew was no longer in session, it would be suspicious for the King's ward to be wandering around before breakfast.

The guards, however, grew in number as she descended farther down into the castle, deep into the dungeons. For the first time since she heard the voice, Morgana actually felt nervous. The voice was leading her deeper and deeper into the dungeons, to areas that she had never explored before, a difficult feat, seeing as her first priority when she came to Camelot was to discover all of the passageways.

The halls grew darker and darker, and the torches farther apart. Morgana grabbed the nearest one and let the light show the way towards the voice, which was now growing louder. She sidestepped a few holes in the ground, as well as a few puddles of a questionable substance. Morgana regretted not wearing something more durable, and then cursed the cause of this stupid voice for not being closer to her. Honestly, it was quite rude to make a lady come all of this way down here, through the grime of the dungeons. Perhaps if this voice insisted on meeting again, they could do it in her chambers. Though it would have to be on nights that Merlin was not teaching hr magic; a lady _did_ need her beauty sleep.

Eventually, Morgana came to an area where the path widened considerably and a couple more torches lined the walls, but were still placed sparsely. The corridor went downhill considerably, and several times Morgana had to stop and check her footing to make sure that she would not fall.

Finally, the corridor widened into a large cavern. Stalactites and stalagmites were scattered all over, along with a large mound of rocks in the center. Morgana looked at it curiously, cocking her head slightly. This was where the voice had been coming from. She was positive that it was calling her to this point. But where was it?

Then, only a few feet away from her face, rose a mass of dark scales, large and bold. She stumbled back, and slipped, tripping over rocks, her torch flying out of her grip and extinguishing itself a few feet away. It was harder to see, but through the dark she managed to make out a large figure, with a long snout, small horns on its head, great wings beating as it continued to rise, slower than before though. Yellow eyes stared back at her, similar to Merlin's, and probably her own, when they did magic. A thrill of excitement went through her. there were legends about Uther imprisoning the Great Dragon after the Great Purge as an example, but she had assumed that that was all it was; a legend. Surely Uther could not be powerful enough to subdue or trick a dragon. The idea was simply ridiculous.

Morgana did not realize that her mouth was open until the dragon chuckled and chided, "Close your mouth, Witch. Though I must admit, for a destiny so large, you are so small. It appears to happen quite often with the current generation of , she closed her mouth with an audible snap. Morgana stood gingerly, making sure that she hadn't injured herself. When she finished her self-examination, she straightened and held her head high and asked,

"why did you call me here?"

The dragon smiled. "I called you, milady, so you could hear your destiny. I believe that it is time for you to make your choice."

"What choice? I just found out about my magic? What choices do I have?"

The dragon in front of her just chuckled. "Oh, you have no idea how much a person's destiny can change, all based off of a person's choice. Now, you have a few choices. You can help Camelot, and defend it in secret, defend it openly, though in the current regime, that might be a little difficult. You could also become an adviser, a subtle decision maker of the laws. See if you could change Arthur's mind to magic, for Uther's hatred for magic has gone too deep. Or, you could condemn Camelot to peril, should you choose so."

"But those are smaller destinies, that can rolled into the two main choices that you have. The first choice centers around Uther, whether he will live or die by your hand, for that choice is only yours. When he killed your friend's father, you were ready to kill him, and free this land from his tyranny, were you not?" Morgana just nodded her head wordlessly. How could he know that about her? He couldn't have even been close to her when it happened. "What happened that made you change your mind?"

Morgana hung her head, slightly ashamed of her previous actions. "Well, Uther said that he was sorry, and that he deeply regretted it. And he has always treated me with kindness. I guess I just acted in the moment, trying to get the king killed. I don't think I ever really meant it. it was just my brash temper getting in the way. Like Arthur always said it would."

"Ah, I believe the young prince actually has the same problem. Makes young Merlin's job a bit harder."

Morgana's head snapped up. "You know Merlin?"

"Yes, the young warlock, like you, is destined for greatness, though his destiny has been more straightforward. His destiny is simply to bring balance back to Camelot, and magic to Albion. The young Pendragon's is to unite all of Albion. And it is the druid boy's to tear it apart, by murdering Arthur."

"What? The little druid boy that Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and I helped save? Him? But, he's just a boy."

"A boy that will grow into a killer. One possible destiny of yours is to ally yourself with him.

Another is to become the support of Emrys."

"Who's Emrys? I've never heard of him before."

"Emrys is a powerful warlock who will support the young Pendragon, and change the current regime through politics. And one of those politics will include an alliance with you."

"With me? What could this Emrys ever want with me? I mean, I'm just starting out, no training whatsoever, and if I do anything openly I could be hung for treason. I doubt Uther's love goes that far for me." She finished bitterly.

"Well, I don't believe that it will be of the young warlock's choosing, for the young prince of Cynebearne was hardly born when Gorlois had an arrangement with King Balinor made. I'll let you figure out what type of arrangement it was." The dragon waited patiently until the cogs in Morgana's head rolled into place. When she figured it out, her eyes widened and she practically screamed,

"AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE! My father set me up with some super rich prince that I don't know, and now legally can't marry! This is ridiculous, I don't believe that he would do something like this!"

The dragon just chuckled. "well, I believe that that is enough for one night. I do have to keep up a relative sense of mystery." The dragon smiled kindly at her. "besides, you best leave before you're missed."

Morgana started to leave, but then turned at the entrance to the cavern. "may I at least know your name?"

The dragon let out a small chuckle. "nice to see that someone has manners. My name is Kilgharrah."Morgana smiled. "good day, Kilgharrah. Until we meet again."

Morgana left, returned to her chambers, and slept until Gwen came in to wake her twenty minutes later. If she thought that Morgana's cloak looked like it had been recently used, or her shoes a bit muddy, she said nothing, for she was overjoyed that her lady had yet another dreamless night, though she was not nearly as alert as the day before. And for the rest of the day, Morgana thought of the ancient dragon beneath the dungeons, and how to get out of the trap laid by Gorlois for her.


	5. Temporary Chapter

Ok, I know that I said that I would put up real chapters later, but here's another Author's Note, and depending on what story you are reading, it may only be here for a while.

It has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories. I know this, and am trying to find my muse after several years. My Merlin and Percy Jackson Muses are coming back, and Harry Potter is drudging along, slowly but surely (I hope!). I also recently cleaned out my room, and found my old story and chapter plans that I wrote out. They will be rehashed, and any story that I keep will most likely be rewritten and re-uploaded. Sorry about this, but I want to keep it fresh, and I have new ideas that I want to incorporate. I also like to think that my writing style has changed, and want to re-do some of my stories with it.

However, there will be stories that get deleted. My little Twilight phase is long over, and those will be deleted in one week. If anyone wants to adopt them, please message me and I will allow you to do so.

Also, until that muse gets back in gear, my Harry Potter fanfictions will remain on an indefinite hiatus. I would offer them for adoption, but I still would like to play with them, but need time before I do so. My apologies.

I will first be working on Collision of Worlds, a Percy Jackson and HP crossover, or one of my Merlin stories. I will probably pick one or two of these stories, and rewrite them. However, they will not be changed until I am sure that I will be able to continue writing them, and have a backload of available chapters. I want to make sure that I don't fall into the trap of plot bunnies that go nowhere like I did last time.

Now for those that like lists, here they are.

**Deleted on January 19****th**

Not the Average Demigod

Home for Good

Wolfgoddess

**Continued Hiatus**

Rescued By a Muggle, Sorted to the Snakes

The Children's Saving Grace

**Potentially Re-written and Uploaded**

Collision of Worlds

Brothers United

Magic, Marriage and Mystery Galore

Runaway's Brought Home

**Remain as they are**

A Day Out in Paris

My Stepson's Eyes

Speak Now

Breathe

Again, my apologies to you all, but I need to clear out and refresh my life, and that includes my stories. I feel awful having WIPs on here that I know I will never update, or at least not update them the way they are. However, this is also my junior year of high school, so things will be busy. But I want to get started on this now, because by the time Spring Break comes in March, I should have already taken the HSPAs and SATs, so I will definitely be more productive by then. I want to have something out by February, but due to schoolwork and other commitments, that may not be possible. But even if I haven't shown it to the internet, by February on my computer, I will be working. By the end of March though, I should have something more out, even if it's just, "Here's a few rewritten chapters".

This AN will be removed when I have uploaded something for the story it was uploaded on, and will also be viewable on my profile, which will also be cleared out.


End file.
